


Oversized Number Four

by Esparafuso, platypuz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypuz/pseuds/platypuz
Summary: If there was an advantage on receiving a light injury during a game, it consisted of having a loyal teammate - that also happened to be your boyfriend - to take care of you.





	Oversized Number Four

The game against Espanyol carried great results, with a very wanted victory on the Los Blancos’ side. They had great goal chances, despite Varane's red card in the middle of the second half.

One of said chances was provided to Sergio himself by his Golden Ball winner, earlier in the first part of the match. In the Spaniard’s opinion, that was one of his favourite headers of the whole season. With that sharp, precisely calculated corner - that only a skilled player like Luka could execute so perfectly - it would only be fair that the credit for that goal was equally shared between the two of them. He would keep the memory of the midfielder’s glowing face opening his way to his arms from between their teammates close to his heart.

Not everything had to be rainbows and flowers, however. Almost 20 minutes after said header Sergio was fouled by Espanyol’s striker, Garcia. His will to play - or stubbornness, however you may call it - made him insist on keep playing even after the halftime, but he didn't last long. Solari made the decision of sparing his injured knee the unnecessary strain of continuing for longer than the advised by the Club's medics. While he watched the rest of the game from the bench and the adrenaline of the match receded, the throbbing pain in his patella offered him enough proof that pulling back was indeed the wiser decision to make in his condition.

It wasn't that bad, really. Of course, he would have to take it lighter on the following training sessions and take some medication for the injury while he wasn't in an official game, but he was positive he would play the following match against Girona on Thursday without any problems. He’s been through way worse. 

Nonetheless, at the same time, it was extremely hard to deny the special care a certain midfielder was so willing to provide him.

Since the end of that match, Luka took every chance he got to stay close to Sergio, making sure he was alright and not doing anything that the doctors would condemn. Due to his historic of fouls and his particular style of playing one wouldn’t be all that worried about a light injury, but it didn’t seem to affect Luka’s concern and care about it. In and off the pitch, it was a fact that the little Croat was the best partner Sergio could ask for.

Luka decided to come over to spend the night and drove them both back home in Sergio’s car. Sergio knew - and probably Luka knew himself - that his staying would be extended to a couple more days with a little persuasion, at least until the situation with his knee felt more stable. 

He did know the injury was nothing serious, but he could - and would - explore it a little on his favour. Just a little, no harm intended, and he was certain that the Croat could forgive him for it. 

They got food on their way to Sergio’s house, so they didn’t have to worry about preparing dinner. Between one forkful and another, the Spaniard briefly checked his social media, eventually coming across their video version holding onto each other, the Croat's legs wrapping around his waist. He couldn’t help but tease Luka on how one couldn’t tell by the camera angle if Luka kissed him on the cheek or somewhere else - which led to a slight flush to the Croat’s face. 

After eating and just lazily making out in Sergio’s couch, eventually the tiredness post match took the best of them. Luka dragged Sergio upstairs and crawled into his large, comfy bed. They were asleep within minutes, the Spaniard all wrapped around his tiny lover.

-

Sergio woke up to an absence of warmth and a slight scent of fried eggs.

While adjusting to the soft clarity, he blinked slowly in an attempt to refocus his sight, sleepily scanning the room in search for the previous occupant of the empty, cooling spot in his mattress. 

It wasn’t unusual for Luka to wake up earlier than Sergio, solely relying on his effective biological clock. Whenever the Croat didn’t wake him up as well, he would just linger in his rather possessive embrace, enjoying its warmth and protectiveness, either distracting himself with the images of the bedroom’s TV in a low volume or fumbling with his phone to check the news and his social media. 

Once Sergio was awake, all the conveniency of Luka’s biological clock was thrown away, since that’s exactly when they progressively lost real notion of time as a consequence from engaging in that sweet, yet time-consuming loving every morning Luka shared his bed. That, of course, reflected on how often they would be late for trainings with the team whenever they arrived together. And also for outings, press events, parties - you name it. 

With that in mind, they made a deal to try setting an alarm with one hour in advance to make sure they would stop whatever they were doing and remember their responsibilities, get ready and hopefully, for once, arrive at the training complex without rushing. 

That morning was clearly a different one, though, since he didn’t wake with neither Luka in his arms or from the annoying buzz of the mentioned alarm. 

With an yawn, Sergio lazily reached over the bedside table to grab his smartphone and check the hours: twelve minutes past seven. A smile spread across his face. So Luka had let him sleep through the alarm and, considering the food aroma coming from the kitchen, even had started preparing breakfast without him. 

A spark of comprehension came to Sergio: his boyfriend certainly wanted to give him an extra rest because of the injury. Even though the Spaniard would tell him not to worry, that following the medication and stretching would be enough, Luka had his own complementary nursing routine - which included preparing ice compresses and scold Sergio whenever he would see him doing any heavy chores.

Determined to at least break a few eggs to help Luka with the meal, Sergio pushed himself to finally get up and head to the suite to brush his teeth and wash his face. He returned to the bedroom while still drying his skin, when he noticed two things. 

The first caught his eye immediately: the Real Madrid jersey he left hanging behind the door the night before had disappeared. They usually got dressed for training together still at home to save them time from doing it at the locker rooms of the training complex and go straight to the field the training would take place. And he remembered leaving it there previously to avoid having to go into his closet to pick the right pieces among the mess it was there at the moment. 

He accidentally stepped on the second thing. He picked it up and took a good look at it, puzzled at first, but then with a growing grin taking shape on his face. 

The addition of those two facts could result in a very tasty outcome for the captain. Even tastier than the meal behind that delicious smell.

-

Sergio’s suspicions came to life when he entered the kitchen and faced a small form underneath a jersey that was definitely a few sizes larger. Complaining about clothes stealing couldn’t be further away from Sergio’s mind as he noticed how the number 4 fit Luka perfectly, especially when he would choose not to wear anything else besides it. 

After arranging freshly made frittatas on their plates, Luka still didn’t notice the second presence as he walked towards the cabinets to presumably search for cups to serve them some coffee. 

After the Croat opened the right cabinet, Sergio muffled a laugh when he noticed the cups were too high for Luka to reach. The laugh, though, died in his throat once he got a privileged view of his boyfriend’s toned legs, as well as the curve of a plump bum, as Luka got on his tiptoes. That, Sergio concluded, seemed like a good time to offer some help.

He approached the Croat from behind and got the cups he was aiming for. His sudden appearance startled Luka enough for him to gasp his name and stumble backwards, possibly tripping if it wasn’t for Sergio’s solid body and waiting arms to protect him.

“Sorry, love.” he chuckled, kissing the top of Luka’s head and setting the cups on the marble counter “Seemed to me you were in need of some assistance.”

“Well, good morning to you too. I was planning to bring you breakfast upstairs, you could use the extra resting time today” 

Sergio hummed and nuzzled Luka’s neck, free hand caressing his back up and down in lazy motions as his mouth got busy with his lover’s warm skin “You’re spoiling me, you know? You’re so concerned you’re forgetting about… some other things”

And at that, they parted minimally so Sergio would bring the neglected underwear he found earlier up to Luka’s line of view. He could see the Croat’s cheeks flushing as he awkwardly tugged the little golden hairs of his own nape, and Sergio couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with the knowing and never ending feeling of love and affection he felt for him.

“I, hm. I couldn’t find it anywhere, so I gave up looking for it at the time. I just had to put on something to cover up so…” he left the conclusion of that hang in the air, instead just tugging at the neckline of his boyfriend’s oversized jersey as an indication of his chosen piece of clothing.

“You’re not hearing me complain about it!” Sergio said back in an almost offended tone, eyebrows raising in his forehead and both his hands taking place in the Croat’s small waist.  
“On the contrary, it fits you better than it fits myself. I’d suggest we made this a routine.”

“You are the foolest pervert I’ll ever know.” Luka grinned, trying to hold back a chuckle that soon turned into an appreciative hum as he felt Sergio’s hands travelling down under the fabric of his shirt to touch his skin. 

Urging him closer, the Spaniard leaned down and sealed their lips together in a slow motion. A tentative lick asked for access, to which Luka granted with a content sigh. Sergio's hands drew circles on the small of his back almost distractedly for a while before wandering down to cup his naked cheeks, gently squeezing them, making the smaller of the two giggle onto the kiss. He pulled back and gazed up at Sergio with a warning, yet playful look.

"What happened to the 'no distractions' policy? The time we have now is to eat and get ready, we can still make it and arrive at the complex before the coach."

"You can't look like that and ask me not to get distracted at the same time." Sergio groaned, nibbling tenderly at his boyfriend's neck and smiling when he felt the skin under his lips shiver. "Besides, it shouldn’t take too long, I can be quick if needed be."

"You always say that," Luka pointed out in a soft tone, the protest losing its strength with each caress of wet lips on his collarbones, exposed due to the oversized neckline. "And it never works out..."

Sergio settled his hands on Luka’s hips again, this time to haul him up to sit on the ample countertop. He naturally found his way between the Croat’s legs, and Luka tried his best to sustain a look of incredulity, although it was hard not to smile at Sergio's antics.

“Absolutely not. What about your knee?” he said, attempting to hold the Spaniard back with a hand placed on his bare chest.

“It’ll be fine as long as I stay vertical.” the Spaniard assured, hands now tracing up Luka’s toned thighs as he bent over to whisper in his ear. “You spoiled me so much… it’s only fair if I pay you back, don’t you think?”

Luka breathed deeply and licked his lips. Sergio knew Luka’s own desires would screw the resolutions they made previously. On his side, he knew that would happen the moment he laid his eyes on his boyfriend wrapped in his oversized jersey - which blessedly did a very poor job covering the delicious, tempting body underneath. 

“Next time I'll make you prepare the breakfast.“ Luka sighed, sliding the hand on Sergio’s chest up to gently hold his neck and pull him into another kiss.

In the end, Luka would always try to prove the team wrong, and Sergio would always give them reasons to predict the days they wouldn’t be there in time for the sole fact they spent the night together. It was a game the Croat often lost, yet Sergio was sure he could never feel nothing but like winning a prize. 

They parted to breath and Luka leaned back to support himself on his arms and look at him with an inviting, lustful expression. Blond locks fell on his eyes and the dark fabric of the shirt was already tenting a little between his thighs. 

The heavenly sight made Sergio groan and be absolutely certain of two things. The first was that they would be late yet again. The second was that Luka would definitely wear that oversized number four more times.


End file.
